A Study in Love
by Glasgow
Summary: Petit moment d'intimité totalement fluffy. Sherlock/John


Oui, je sais, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les titres XD Sinon pour cette fic, juste un tout petit Sherlock/John écrit en pleine canicule parce que je rêve de soirée d'hiver au coin du feu ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, les flammes jaunes troublant l'obscurité de la pièce d'une lueur que John qualifiait de tout à fait romantique. D'autant que l'instant présent était parfait. Allongé devant ce feu sur quelques couvertures étendues avec soin un peu plus tôt, Sherlock nu et assoupi contre lui… Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur moment et à l'inverse de son compagnon, lui ne voulait pas dormir pour encore en profiter. D'autant qu'il savait apprécier cette chance à sa juste valeur, conscient qu'il avait risqué toute crédibilité en organisant cette soirée. Mais quoi qu'en dise son compagnon, pour lui c'était impensable de ne pas célébrer leur premier anniversaire. Un an qu'il aimait Sherlock et supportait d'autant plus son caractère ô combien particulier qui ne s'était guère amélioré lorsque d'amis ils étaient devenus amants… Cela méritait de marquer le coup.

Quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait informé quant à ses projets pour cette soirée, le détective avait négligemment haussé les épaules, indiquant par là même qu'il ne se sentait que peu concerné. Dans un premier temps John avait bien tenté de l'intéresser, avant finalement de jeter l'éponge, conscient que ce genre de conventions sociales n'étaient définitivement pas la tasse de thé du cadet. Celui-ci s'épanouissait dans leur relation, c'était déjà un petit miracle en soit, il ne fallait clairement pas en demander plus. Alors John s'était occupé des préparatifs tout seul, espérant que Sherlock ne gâcherait pas tout le jour J., de même que Lestrade qui avait le chic pour venir avec une nouvelle enquête sur les bras aux pires moments. Après avoir beaucoup hésité, le médecin avait choisi de rester très simple, à l'image de leur couple. Repas et dessert sans chichi, soigneusement choisi pour plaire au détective et commandé chez un traiteur de qualité, bouteille de champagne, soirée au calme au coin du feu… Tout pour ne pas rebuter Sherlock avec quelque chose de vulgairement tape à l'œil.

Apparemment il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, comme avait pu en témoigner le petit sourire de Sherlock lorsqu'il avait découvert le petit arrangement devant la cheminée. Voilà qui était suffisamment inattendu et agréable pour lui plaire. Ils avaient mangé – pour une fois que Sherlock y prenait du plaisir – et bu, puis fait l'amour. Et après l'intensité dont il avait fait preuve en faisant sien son compagnon, le détective goûtait désormais à un repos bien mérité.

John, après la fougue déployée, profitait du calme qui régnait maintenant. Allongé sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude, il observait Sherlock. Cette peau laiteuse, qu'il savait si douce sous ses caresses, sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière des flammes était superbe. Et ce corps fin, qu'il avait exploré si souvent, presque celui d'une femme tant il était gracile, élégant. Avant lui John n'avais aimé, désiré, que des femmes, ensuite il n'y avait eu aucun homme, juste Sherlock. Sherlock qu'il voyait comme un être à part, défini par aucun genre, juste lui. Et il l'aimait infiniment pour cela. Avec lui rien n'était simple, mais rien n'était fondamentalement insurmontable non plus. En sa compagnie tout était original, inédit, le genre de vie exceptionnelle qui convenait parfaitement au médecin.

Son regard se perdit sur la chute de rein de son amant et il se sentit soudain très excité. Sherlock avait ce pouvoir particulier sur sa personne, être capable de le faire passer par mille émotions sans rien faire de particulier. La tendresse la plus pure, l'excitation la plus intense, la colère, la plaisir… Le pire étant que le principal intéressé n'en avait même pas conscience. Ce qui était probablement mieux à la réflexion, il aurait été tout à fait capable d'en jouer dans le cas contraire, torturant John simplement pour profiter du spectacle.

Pour l'instant le blond ne voulait pas songer à cela, il voulait juste profiter de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, se repaître de ces rares moments où côtoyer le cadet était si simple. Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et il espérait clairement qu'il y en aurait encore bien plus, pour cela il était prêt à tout supporter.

Après le dos, ses yeux se posèrent sur les fesses et John se prit à vouloir y planter les dents. Pas que Sherlock ne s'en offusque d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais rien eu à redire quant à une certaine brutalité. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces moments-là que c'était le meilleur. Mais Holmes dormait et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que dormir c'était qu'on le réveille. Aussi John reprit sagement son observation. Et le temps passa ainsi. A un moment il se leva pour remettre du bois sur le feu puis reprit sa place, admirant sans fin ce corps dont il ne pouvait un jour envisager se lasser.

« John, grogna tout à coup le détective. Arrête de m'observer, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête. Effectivement il le savait parfaitement, comme si Sherlock se sentait vulnérable dans de tels moments, ce qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de recommencer aussi souvent que possible.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il d'un ton qui indiquait pourtant qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Sherlock, je t'aime.

- Oh, cesse de dire des bêtises tellement romantiques, reprit la cadet sans même ouvrir les yeux, et viens plutôt dans mes bras. »

John obtempéra sans se faire prier, pas décontenancé pour un sou que sa déclaration ait pu être reçue aussi froidement. Se blottissant contre son amant, qui le serra amoureusement contre lui, il esquissa un sourire. Oh non, Sherlock n'était pas homme à se déclarer comme le commun des mortels, mais qu'importe, cette étreinte parlait pour lui. C'est donc le cœur léger que l'aîné accueillit la main qui se posa au creux de ses reins en une caresse qui ne pouvait être plus tendre. La vie avec Sherlock n'était pas une sinécure, mais c'était leur vie et il n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde.

**THE END.**


End file.
